


I Think my Boyfriend is an Alien

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance, has a really silly 90s romcom feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Timkon Week Day 2: High School AU--“He’s not an alien, Tim!  You’re just over-analyzing every little single thing he does!”“But Cassie!  All the evidence points to-”She lays a glare on him and Tim snaps his mouth shut, with struggle of course.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	I Think my Boyfriend is an Alien

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics are usually angst honestly so this is like me being my own antithesis. I hope you like it!

Cassie thinks that she’s heard everything but for god’s sake she literally can’t take it anymore.

“Can you shut up about your boyfriend?!?!?!?!” She shouts at her best friend.

Jesus christ. Cassie loves him but she has had enough! Bothering her everyday about the same thing! 

Tim had never seemed to be the guy who would talk your ear off about love but ever since he’d gone out with that admittedly hot jock Conner he wouldn’t stop.

And it’s been two month!

“He’s not an alien, Tim! You’re just over-analyzing every little single thing he does!”

“But Cassie! All the evidence points to-”

She lays a glare on him and Tim snaps his mouth shut, with struggle of course.

“Look Tim, If you want to break up with the guy just do it. Stop complaining to-”

“I don’t want to break up with him!” Tim shouted, “You aren’t even listening! I’m just saying he’s-”

“An alien. Yes, I know.” Cassie taps her pencil trying to reread the chapter of the book she was on, “Look, I care about you and your life. I really do, but can you please take your weirdo nerd love talk somewhere else? I’ve really got to study this.”

“L-love talk?!” Tim’s face squirmed in embarrassment, “Fine!”

\---

Tim pouted as he put his head down on his desk. He’d finished the test but there were still ten minutes to spare. 

Conner had asked him out the first week of class. Tim was baffled. Conner was new in town and they’d just started high school. Conner was pretty cute and admittedly Tim’s type, with the whole red plaid layered on a black shirt covering a nice physic not to mention that hair and that jaw and those eyes behind those glasses, so even though they’d just met Tim decided to give him a chance.

This is where Tim started his first highschool romance! Or his very first serious romance ever to be honest. 

But the more time Tim spent with him the stranger things became.

Cassie’s voice ran through his head, “Just because you didn’t know he was a good athlete at first and that airhead doesn’t know squat about real life doesn’t mean he’s an alien. Maybe you’re just self conscious and want to make your dating life sound more interesting because you’re a basic nerd slash jock stereotype?”

Tim wanted to kick and scream thinking about it.

He wasn’t going crazy! And they were not the nerd slash jock stereotype!!!!!

Even though… they kind of were… a tiny bit.

Sighing Tim banged his head on the desk making a loud noise.

Ouch! Tim looked up and apologized when he saw the rest of the class staring at him.

\---

Evidence number 1:

Conner always seemed to know where he was and when he was in trouble.

How?

Tim never had trouble with bullies. He’d always been able to take care of them himself if they did show up or if they attacked another student.

So when Tim had been pinned in 2nd period by two assholes that were angry he’d caught them cheating on the test Tim was ready.

But then Conner came out of nowhere and tackled them both to the ground.

He’d caused a ruckus. Everyone including himself had had to go to the principal’s office.

“Why did you do that?!” Tim had asked exasperated.

“I couldn’t help myself.” Conner had responded.

But when Tim asked how he’d known he was in trouble Conner couldn’t answer.

Tim knew his class was on the lower level. He shouldn’t even have been on that floor!

Tim definitely took note of that.

  
  


Evidence number 2:

Tim loved his coffee especially hot. Everyone knew it. That’s why he downed his coffee right when he got it. That’s why he liked to get or make it himself.

But Conner always insisted on going on the coffee runs and whenever Conner went to get him his coffee it was always ALWAYS still piping hot when he gave it to him. 

Now that may not sound too strange, Tim admits, because Cassie tells him as much, but it was super consistent. Tim has checked every single time. No matter if Conner had gotten him coffee an hour ago when it reached Tim it was still hot!

Conclusion? Heating powers? Or maybe even, no listen REALLY! Lazer eyes. 

Seriously. Sometimes when Tim looks into Conner’s eyes he swears he sees a flash of red. It wasn’t a trick of the light! It totally wasn’t!

  
  


Evidence 3: 

Conner was super strong and fast! 

He could lift Tim like it was nothing! 

He could piggy back him all the way home, jogging 3 miles, and had embarrassingly done so after school one day when Tim had lost a bet. He hadn’t even broken a sweat and god was he hot afterwards! 

So hot.

No not the point!

He helped Tim move his new bed frame into his house by himself! With ease! 

Another time he accidentally bumped into the fridge and the fridge fell over!

Okay so he did sports and was an ace player, outshining a lot of the older members but still!

It was abnormal! Definitely!

  
  


\---

Tim had told Cassie all of this but she just scoffed at him.

“Stop boasting about your boyfriend already! It’s really annoying!” Cassie tells him irritably, “All I’m hearing is that he’s attentive to your needs, you think he’s super hot, and he’s godly athletic. We get it! Congrats on your hot boyfriend!”

Bart, their new friend who sat in front of him in class, nodded apologetically, “He sounds cool and all. The alien thing would be hella awesome.” He says giving Tim a shine of hope, “And I know you’re smart and all but honestly, I agree with Cass.” 

Tim groaned, “Not you too…”

“There’s really nothing to be solved here. You’ve never had a boyfriend before either, right? So you’re probably just new to all of these feelings and things.” Bart shrugged.

“Guuuuuys!” Tim deflated, “This is serious!!”

She grumbled, “Tim, have you even thought about if he was an alien? What would you even do if he was?”

“What?” Tim asked.

“Are you going to stop dating him if he’s really an alien?” She asks frustrated.

Tim blinked. She was right, “I-”

“Ah, just stop talking. I get you’re excited about having a cute boyfriend, virgin boy. It’s alright. Eat your lunch. You’re far too skinny.” She sighs, “Don’t want that jock breaking you with his big strong muscles.” She teased, “But if he does he better know he’ll have to deal with me!” she suddenly said, getting worked up at the thought.

Bart got excited at that declaration and cheered with her saying he would have to deal with him too. 

Steam could have been literally coming out of Tim’s ears, “DON’T YOU DARE HURT CONNER! AND WHETHER OR NOT I’M A VIRGIN IS COMPLETELY NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!”

  
  


\---

  
  


That night Tim heard a rap on his window. There was a balcony outside but Tim didn’t believe there was a way to get up there from outside.

“Tim, it’s me!” He heard.

Conner!

Tim looked down at himself. Thank god he wore pajamas today! Yesterday he’d just worn that one shirt he’d stolen from Conner. 

Shaking his flusters head Tim pushed aside the thought of Conner finding him sleeping in that and pushed the window door open, letting his boyfriend in.

“Hey,” Conner said in a quiet voice before leaning down and giving him a deep kiss.

Tim melted in his arms. The cold wind from outside blew in but Conner was always so warm and solid, shielding him.

Dazed breathless from the kiss Tim hesitantly grabbed at the bottom of Conner’s shirt, scrunching it up in his fingers.

He wanted to pull him closer but… it was embarrassing. His hands rubbing even slightly against those toned abs already had him thinking way too many perverted thoughts!!!

“W- how- What brings you here?” Tim asks, settling on that question.

They’d met up at night before, sometimes planned and sometimes spontaneous, but Tim usually snuck out himself and they drove off out of the city and stargazed together.

“So your friend told me… about some stuff…” He said, “I think her name was Cassandra?” 

Freezing up Tim stared up at his boyfriend to see if he could read his face.

God what had Cassie said?!

But…

Conner was smiling awkwardly scratching his cheek.

“Oh my god.” Tim quickly said, “I’m so sorry! Cassie was totally joking! Don’t trust a word she says! They’re lies! Lies! Last time she said that we were a jock slash nerd stereotype! She also said I was a hopeless virgin! Which I’m not! I mean I am! A virgin I mean- but I-”

“Tim!” Conner laughed, “What are you even saying?” 

Seeing Conner’s goofy grin calmed Tim but he couldn’t help but pout, “W-what did she say?”

“Um…” Conner looked shy again, “That you think I’m an... alien?”

“I’M SO SORRY!” Tim shouted, “I-” 

Before Tim could say more Conner lifted Tiims legs under one arm and supported his back in the other, making Tim yelp in surprise before stepping out to his balcony and then-

Onto his rail and then- off the balcony!

Tim held onto Conner’s neck for dear life, “Oh my god! Conner!”

He expected a rush of air and a hard crash, shutting his eyes tightly.

“Tim,” Tim could hear Conner’s voice soft in his ear.

When he opened his eyes, they weren’t falling but floating right above his house!

They were flying! 

He looks up at his boyfriend wide eyed, “You… can fly.”

He nodded very slightly looking abashed, “I… If I was, you know, an alien, w-would that be…”

This was the first time Tim had ever seen Conner lose his words, and somehow it hurt his heart, overwhelming his feelings of awe. 

He pulled Conner in for a quick kiss and then shouted, “I knew it! I KNEW it!” happily.

“It’s not… a problem?” Conner asked, confused.

“Of course not!” Tim shouts, “I- Conner I think… I think I love you!”

He shut his eyes tight after making such an embarrassing declaration, “I don’t care if you’re an alien or a vampire or a robot! I love you! I want to know everything about you!”

Tim could feel something ease in Conner’s chest, as if he’d been holding his breath, “I love you too.” he says sounding as if the words were as easy to say for him as breathing, and then they’re kissing again and floating around in the night sky and Tim feels like he’s the luckiest high school boy in the entire world!

“So,” Conner commented teasingly, “Vampire? Robot?”

“Both also valid options!” Tim frizzles and pouts.

“Virgin boy?” he continues huffing out an amused scoff. 

The words turn Tim a bright indignant red. Conner is so close, watching every little conflicting expression on his face before he shouts, “Just forget about that!”

They laughed together, still flying high into the clouds.

Yes. 

Tim was living the ideal high school life with his alien boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This doesn't matter at all but this takes place in the same universe as my JayDick fic 'Something more' in which Tim has a small cameo as a library assistant.


End file.
